Metal roofs are typically formed from the joining of a plurality of metal panels. In order to give the metal panels rigidity and strength and to provide an appealing appearance, upstanding ribs or battens are sometimes formed where the panels are joined together.
In a typical batten construction, illustrated in FIGS. 1A-C, a pair of panels 10 and 12 are placed on each side of a support block 14. Each panel 10 and 12 has upstanding sides 16 and short, outwardly projecting flanges 18 that are substantially coplanar with the top 20 of the support block 14. A third metal panel formed of a flat sheet is placed over the support block 14 to form a batten cap 22. The opposed outer edges 24 of the batten cap 22 are folded over the flanges 18 to form a pair of opposed standing seams 26. The standing seams 26 are then folded downward to bear against the upstanding sides 16 to form a pair of double seams 28. In this manner the batten cap 22 is firmly held to the panels 10 and 12 with a leakproof seam.
The step of bending a standing seam 26 over to a double seam 28 has typically been performed by large machines that are rolled along the batten seam. A series of progressively angled rollers are used to form the bend on the roof panel. Other machines that are supported on wheels have utilized hand or powered crimping tools that are aligned over the proposed seam by rolling the machine down the batten. The disadvantage of these machines is that they are large and cumbersome, making them difficult to quickly move along the roof or from one roof to another, requiring the aid of several people to either lift and move the machine or disassemble the machine transport the individual parts to another roof.
One drawback with using a portable tool is the light weight makes it difficult for the tool to be firmly held on the panel as a seam is folded over. The usual results is that the tool is forced upward off the panel prior to the seam being fully folded over. This also results in the panel rising up off the support block, compromising the structural integrity of the roof. Another drawback is portable tools are designed to fold over standing seams one at a time, which requires twice the effort and time to fold over the two seams that are present on a batten construction.